Time Lost
by angstthenfluff
Summary: He had always loved her, but their time had run out. Oneshot


* * *

 **A/N: Wrote this before my spring break ended. Labyrinth does not belong to me. RIP David Bowie, I still miss you.**

* * *

He had always loved her but she didn't know how far his love reached to an extent. Yet she always knew.

He watched as her features changed into that of a young woman's. As she went through heartbreak his heart shattered. Why couldn't she have loved him instead?

He would move the stars for her and only for her. Yet she did not love him back.

As the years passed and her heartache was no more, she found someone to share her life with. His name was Greg, although he could not move the stars he was enough. Dear Sarah had always loved a challenge and Greg was one. Greg was a believer of science while Sarah was a believer in magic. But their similarities were endless, such as their strong dislike towards peaches. He made her laugh with his corny jokes, he filled her life with joy, and most importantly he had brought the fire back in her eyes. Sarah and Greg were so in love and happy. He did all the things for her that he could not. So Jareth was also happy. Yet his heart wept.

He watched her in a dress of white pledging her life for someone else. Her beauty was unmatched. She would always be beautiful to him. He knew from the first time he saw her in the park, that he was a goner. A young maiden prancing about without a care in the world. She had such an affinity for weaving stories and playing pretend. He couldn't help but be smitten by her youth and beauty. He had only done as she had wished, but in her eyes he was a cruel tyrant laying out her sins before her. He loved her yet it was not enough. As she smiled at her groom, a tear slid down Jareth's face. She would never be his but she would be happy. Yet his heartbreak did not cease.

He watched as she moved from a small cramped apartment into a quaint two-story house. The house itself was very picturesque, everything Sarah dreamed of from its white-picket fence to its southern porch. While it was nice for human standards, he believed she deserved better. Had she not dreamed of a castle dwelling with a handsome king of her own? Had she stopped dreaming? Had he killed the young dreamer in her? Had she not asked this from him? He had done all she could have ever dreamed of… yet it was all his fault.

He watched perplexed as her stomach grew round. What had Greg done to her?! Surely she must have been poisoned due to the various amounts of food her stomach was rejecting? Slowly he learned that this was normal among human pregnant women. Pregnant… oh how he despised that word. Greg had everything he did not have, a very laughable idea since he was king. He should've been able to have anything his heart desired, but you can't force he couldn't hate pregnant Sarah, she radiated more than he had ever seen her before.

He watched as small voices and the running of tiny feet grew persistent in her house. He would often watch over the little ones when no one was there, secretly of course. He recognized her scattered features among them. A couple of green eyes and dark hair here and there. He had grown to love them as his own, only because they were Sarah's. The little buggers were very mischievous, no surprise seeing as to who their mother was. They would've been the perfect fae children with their beauty and mischievous tendencies. As they grew, he had made the mistake of being seen. He knew he had to stop when they had told her of their Fairy Godfather. He knew he had no right to be there since he held no power over her. Yet he wished he did.

He watched as the years passed .Her hair grew white and her bones became frail. She could hardly walk now. However, her life was still full of joy. Her grandchildren would often visit her and ask for stories. She would weave magical tales of lore. Tell stories of a young hero and a king that loved her. Stories from a time lost. Yet for her they were tales from yesterday.

He finally visited her when her breath grew weak and her heart was weaker. Well it didn't really count as him visiting her. She of course was always the instigator between them, she had been the one to summon him. It had been late at night when he had been summoned. He had always thought that he wouldn't come face to face with her again. As he was coming to realize that she was before him she said "I always knew that it wasn't a dream, alzheimer's is a pain in the ass to my memories". To which he replied "Really? I thought nothing could defeat the great Sarah Williams. You know I could've given you your dreams, way more than what he could have given you. Sarah I have and always will love you". A deafening silence had filled the room. "One cannot escape from death Goblin King. What would you have done if your dreams were being offered in exchange of your own blood? Every girl had always dreamt of the perfect one for them. But facing such perfection in real life is a scary thing. Not to blow up your ego anymore but you sir are scarily perfect. You have always given what I had wished for but it's scary that you would so without thinking of the consequences. Once upon a time, I did love you but I was too young to handle my dreams. I still don't think I could've handled it, but the time for that has passed. In a world of strange confusion, we are just both kindred spirits. I'm grateful that you listened to the dreams of a naive girl...Thank you Jareth". With those last words she was gone, a spirit freed from the confinement of a physical world. He should have told her that he loved her sooner. The thoughts of "What could have been?'', will always haunt him. Their love was a misunderstanding that was a little too late to be reversed. Yet that was enough for him, while he regretted what could've been he would never forget.

He watched as her body was returned to the Earth and she became one with nature. Yet she was free at last. He would wait for her to be reincarnated into the next life and try again. Time was never lost. It would be bound to start anew. He missed this chance but there would be another. Yet he knew he would not make the same mistake so he waited for her. Forever was not long at all.

* * *

The End


End file.
